


Little Mouse

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Lab Sex, Mutual Pining, Sex Pollen, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: You enjoyed working with Kuroo, he was nice to look at to get you through the long days in the labs. His flirting is a bit much, but it wasn't a problem until he spilled the formula the two of you had been working on. Now sacrifices must be made to avoid the terrible side effects.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	Little Mouse

You knew that you wouldn’t get your dream job straight out of grad school. And you were fine with that, really. It didn’t hurt that your closest coworker was terribly attractive… You just wished you were working on something less… unsavory.

But ‘dick pills,’ as Kuroo so elegantly referred to them as, paid the big bucks. So you shrugged it off, hoping that if you worked your hardest, you could move onto something better soon. Unfortunately, the trials brought up and unexpected and fatal side effect. If the test subject didn't… complete, preferably with a partner, their heart would become arrhythmic, and eventually stop. It was a little annoying, especially with Kuroo getting distracted and frustrated, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

When he got particularly frustrated, he liked to come tease you. The two of you had worked closely long enough for you to move around each other like second-nature. But when he got annoyed, he moved into your space, played with your hair, called you such pretty names…

What a tease.

Sure, maybe you did harbor feelings for him. And yeah, you might have thought about him, once or twice, as you laid in bed alone. But that didn’t mean he could just play with you like that.

“Come on, princess. They won’t miss us for thirty minutes. Let’s get out of here.” He grinned down at you, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear.

“Kuroo, please. We’re on a deadline.” You tried to fight the flush you felt heating your cheeks.

“Come on, lil mouse, there are quite a few tests I could use you for.” He cocked an eyebrow at you, and you smacked his arm in retaliation. You couldn’t let him know what those words did to you. He stumbled back, playing along with your lackluster hit. It would typically make you chuckle, at least a little bit, but the resounding shatter of glass on the tile killed the sound in your throat.

The only thing that had been sitting on the counter behind him had been the samples you had been using to pinpoint the problem, a pure serum of the substance used in the pills, corked and sealed to prevent the fumes from escaping outside of the hoods scattered around the room.

“Hey, lil mouse… please tell me you were a few seconds from figuring out what was wrong with this stuff.” Kuroo’s eyes met yours, pleading. You shook your head, you hadn’t. Those samples hadn’t even been under a vent hood, how careless could you be? Redness rose on Kuroo’s face, and it finally snapped you out of your daze long enough for you to press the big button near the door, sealing off the room and opening the ventilation system to clear out the remainder of the volatile fumes from the concoction spilled out over the floor.

Kuroo had moved to the opposite side of the room, curled in on himself with his back facing you. You worked quickly to clean up the remnants, knowing that it would affect you less. Still, as you disposed of the glass and dirtied rags, you felt your pulse pick up.

“Kuroo…” You tried to grab his attention.

“Tetsurou. You may as well call me by my first name, lil mouse. Looks like I’ll get to run those tests on you after all.” He didn’t turn to face you as he began stripping off his lab coat and shirt with deft fingers. You had heard he played volleyball in high school, but you had never noticed how nice his fingers looked…

Kuroo was red from the shoulders up, clad now in only his pants. You couldn’t deny that you would find it insanely attractive even without the help of the drug quickly coursing through your veins. Kuroo finally turned to face you, the image something you had only dreamed of while you were knuckle deep in yourself.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, but he paid it no mind. Instead, he stalked toward you, boxing you in between him and the sturdy lab table at your back. You could resist, could try to reason your way out of this… but…

“Please, little mouse.” He pleaded, bringing your hand to his bare chest, his thrumming heart fluttering under your touch. It wouldn’t be fair of you to deny him, not now. As soon as he saw the hesitance leave your face, he dipped in. The first brush of your lips was soft, sweet. Something akin to the first kiss lovers would have, instead of whatever this was. Once you tasted him, it was all over for you.

Your hands found his hair, and he pressed you greedily to his body. You met in a flurry of lips and teeth, hands wasting no time in pulling off your coat and ripping the shirt from your chest. His lips followed shortly after, laving across your torso before his hands found the clasp at your back. With a gasp, your breasts were bare to the cold lab air. They pebbled with the cold air, only worsening as Kuroo enveloped one with his mouth.

“As much as I would love testing your every sensitivity, I don’t think I can wait little mouse. His fingers made short work of the button of your pants, dipping down to your dripping heat with little resistance. He spread around your slick with a smile, at least you seemed to need it just as bad as he did. Kuroo helped you shuck your pants and panties, sparing a moment to stare up at you.

He grunted as he remembered his predicament, quickly standing to release himself from the constraint of his pants. You couldn’t help the whine that escaped your throat at the sight of his length, swollen and ruddy, pearls of fluid leaking from the tip. If this had been any other time, you wouldn’t have wasted a moment dropping to your knees to lap it up, to savor his taste.

Your moment of daydreaming must have been too much for him, as Kuroo turned you forcefully, leaning you over the table. You felt the scorching heat of his skin at your back, a drastic contrast to the icy countertop at your breast.

“Sorry, little mouse. If we had time, I’d prep you so well. I’d have you begging for my cock.” He lined himself up with your heat, releasing a breathy moan as his swollen head glided through your folds. With a hand braced on your shoulder, he sheathed himself in one thrust.

The stretch was uncomfortable but manageable. If there was one up-side to being inadvertently dosed, at least it helped ease the discomfort. Kuroo tried to hold back, but his restraint quickly waned, feeling your warm walls constrict around his dick. Sharp thrusts push and pull you along the tabletop, the cold surface rubbing your nipples to the point of pain, but it doesn’t taint the pleasure of Kuroo thrusting within you mercilessly. You can’t even push back, your feet not finding purchase on the tile of the floor.

Kuroo seemed to be annoyed by this too, pulling himself from your heat. You whined at the loss, but he shushed you as he helped you stand on shaky feet. With your balance restored, he draped your leg over his hip, plunging back into your core with a bitten curse. The table bit into your back awkwardly, but you couldn’t find it within yourself to care as Kuroo’s hand gripped your thigh, pulling you further onto his length. You were finally able to move against him, bringing moans and strangled sighs from the both of you. Your nails bit into the nape of his neck, but that only seemed to drive him further. The grip on your thigh was bruising, and you were ashamed to be thankful that you’d at least have the marks to remember this from.

Kuroo released his lip from in between his teeth long enough to swallow your keening moans. “Little mouse, you fit me so well. If I had known, I would have done this sooner.” He grunted as his words caused you to clench around him. “Such a good little mouse.” His thrusts started becoming rougher, reaching you deeper, but he still wasn’t satisfied. You had no choice but to follow him as he sunk down, dragging you by the hips. Once you were safely on the floor, he flipped the two of you.

You don’t think you’ve ever felt so small as you did under Kuroo. He practically folded you in half with ease, hissing as he pushed himself to your limit. “Fuck, princess. You’re doing so well for me.” Each thrust seemed to pull the breath from your lungs, and yet you knew that the cries echoing in the room were yours. Especially with Kuroo’s lip being worried between his teeth. His eyes were on you, though, and how you could have missed the fire raging in them, you didn’t know.

A few adjustments, and Kuroo was sitting on his knees, pounding into you like his life depended on it. Some sick twisted humor in your head reminded you that it did, but you tucked that away to worry about later. Kuroo was now dragging his swollen head across your deepest depths, hitting your most sensitive spots with each pull. “Come on, little mouse. Cum all over my cock.” His calloused fingers, long and practiced, trailed in between your bodies. It was rough and on the verge of painful against your clit, but that was all you needed to snap over the edge. Your release poured over Kuroo’s cock, drenching his pants.

“Te-Tetsu, I can’t..” You gasped as he bucked with abandon, working you through your orgasm to the point of overstimulation.

“Fuck, princess. I can’t take it when you say my name like that.” He groaned, your legs bending even further as he laid his head on your shoulder. You tried to call out his name again, but he was relentless, chasing his high, and only half-formed syllables fell from your lips. Tears clung to your lashes, and you could feel the roughness in your throat from the cries you couldn’t hold back.

“Fuck, little mouse. Take it all, please. Take it.” His lips attached to your neck as he twitched within you, setting off another fluttering release from you. He suckled at the spot as he groaned, thick ropes of cum painting your insides.

He lowered your legs slowly, rubbing circles into your thighs in apology, but didn’t remove himself. He placed a chaste kiss on the darkening skin on your neck, and your fingers sought out his chest. Just above his heart, you let your hand rest. He must have had the same thought, his lips gently placed against your pulse. Relief washed through you as you felt the tired muscle return to its normal rhythm, the sigh against your skin, convincing you that he had come to the same conclusion.

Funny how you had thought about each other before yourselves.

“Well, little mouse.” He chuckled, removing himself to collapse on the cold tile. He pulled you to his side before you could get up, and you didn’t have the energy to resist. “We should do this again. Well, not the whole, life-threatening drug thing. Just us. You and me, and a few more tests for my little mouse. Sound good?”


End file.
